Kino Der Toten
'' Kino Der Toten Kino Der Toten is the first map you have on Zombie mode. It is on Call Of Duty Black Ops for Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3. It is a fairly sized map with 3 types of Zombies in it. One is the regular Zombies, the Next are theCreepy Crawlers also known as Gas Zombies, and the last ones are a wave itself like in shi no numa : Hellhounds. Main room/Lobby The lobby is a mid size room with 4 zombie windows. Crawlers come from 3 spots when the power is on. The Quick Revive Machine is in this room also. There is 2 openable doors in there both costing $750. The third is opend when the power is turned on. There is one Metiorite in this room also. Has an Olympia for $500 ond M14 for $500. Room below the Lobby The room under the Lobby is a small room with no perks in it. A 1000 doller gun the MPL is in this room. There is 2 zombie windows and one openable door. The Door cost 1000 and gives you acces to the Alley. Alley Is a Med size room with 3 zombie spawn points. The AK-74u is the only gun in the room. You are outside the building itself. There is a few good camping spots in this room. One is near the Mystery Box Location. Also has Double Tap Root beer in it for $2000. Boiler Room The Boiler room is a small room. There are no guns located in this room. There is 3 spawn points for zombies to come from. A metiorite is in this room. Stage/Power room '''This is a fiarly large room to run around in. It has claymores($1000), M16's($1200) and the Power Switch. This room also has 3 zombie spawn points.' 'Theater Room' Is the biggest room in Kino Der Toten. Has over 8 zombie spawn points. Contains the Juggernog machine for $2500. Has the Automatic turrent for protection. Has lots of room to move around. Includes the teleporter and PAP. Dressing Room The Dressing room has a Metroirite and the MSPK for $1000 in it. It is a realy small room making it not a good hiding place. Has 3 spawn points. Room next to Dressing room This large room has the MP40 for $1000 and the Steakout for $1500. It has an Auto turrent as well. Is has Speed Cola for $3000. Has 4 spawn points. Room Next to Lobby This medium sized room has 4 Zombie spawn areas. It has the PM63 for $1000. Pack-A-Punch Room This room is only able to be enterd by useing the teleporter. Once in there the player can buy frags for $250 and Pack-A-Punch ($5000) No zombies can get you in this room. After being in it for 1 minute you automaticly leave the room. Extra or Secret Rooms Once you leaave the PaP room you will be teleported to either a dentist room,Smantha's bed room, or her ruined bed room. The Tapes are in theese rooms. Glitches Balcony Glitch (Wii Version) Needs *1 Person *Be in Spawn Room/Lobby How to Preform it All you do is go up to the balcony and stand where the teleporter wire is directly under you. If done correctly you will be ignored by all zombies and they will all stand under you. Trivia *This is a popular glitch on solo *Any weapon can shoot through the ground under you, inclunding The M72 LAW. *A Max of 2 Players can do this at the same time. *Works on Hellhounds *Zombies will chase players that are not doing the glitch if close enough 3 Gun Glitch (Wii only) Needs *1 Grenade *2 guns *A place to buy a gun from How to preform it First go to a gun on the wall. Hold the grenade button and pick-up button down. Once the gun is picked up throw the frag. For Mystery Box buy it then do the grenade thing. Trivia *You can not Pack-A-Punch once this glitch is done *Over 12 guns can be held with this glitch *This is a good for a player that has low ammo *Can't be done on Xbox or PS3 because of Mule Kick Power Up Glitch (Patched for PS3) Needs *3 Players foor Xbox 2 for Wii *To be in the Lobby How to preform One player must go prone near the downstairs corner. Another must dive on top of him. On Xbox they will both be downed. The 3rd person revives them 2. Now you can get more power ups. Trivia *This is useful for high rounds * On Ps3 and Xbox the teddy bear will laugh when they dive on each other. Turrent Glitch (All systems) Needs *A crawleer or light gun *Be in the stage near thhe turrent First way to preform Get a crawler. Go in front of the turrent. Make the crawler follow you. Then time a jump when the crawler hits you. Bam your on the turrent table. Now scoot up or the zombies can still hit you. Second Way Or you can dive on to the turrent. Which can be harder. Trivia *If the turrent is on it will kill you if your on it. *Every player can get on it. Hellhound Glitch (Wii Version/ There is an Xbox and PS3 Version) Needs *To be on a hellhound wave *Power on How to Do Go to the small hallway that opens once the power is on. Now stand near one of the doors. Then the hellhounds cant hurt you. Trivia *It is unknown how this glitch is worked *This is a common use for even good players. *Hellhounds will chase players that ae not in the glitch. More coming soon. Perks *Mule Kick- In the upstairs room next to the zombie spawn point. Cost $4000 (Not on wii) *Quick Revive-Located in the corner near the stairs in the lobby. $1500/$500 Solo *Juggernog-In the back of the thearter next to the Bowie Knife. $2500 *Double Tap Root Beer- In the Alley when you first open the door. $2000 *Speed Cola-In the room next to the dressing room near the turrent on the table. $3000 Category:Map Category:Zombies Category:Black Ops